Too Bad
by LatinaPride
Summary: Frieza is back and he's brought along some friends from another dimension...SM's to be exact. Please read + review,*I posted Chapter 6* Thank GOD! And I got my pairs 4 Lita and Rei
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. So please don't harass me, I'm not in the mood.  
  
Note: In this fic, DBZ and SM do not co-exist in the same universe. Rei and Lida are both eighteen, Trunks and Goten are 20. The other ages are as usual and I'd like to hear from you for pairings. It could be anyone. ^_^ This writing fic thingies are fun! By the way, in my fic, Rei is not only psychic but she uses telekinesis and she uses the Sacred Fires' Magic. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Too Bad  
  
  
  
"It's not working!!!" Serena screamed, as another futile blast didn't even hurt her opponent. 'Not again!' She thought helplessly. 'Where are these monsters coming from? They don't look like they're from the Negaverse.'  
  
"Ami, do you have a reading on that thing?!" Lida screamed over the blasts.  
  
"Yes, but it's hard to tell, its molecular structure is nothing like I have ever seen. It's like it's not even of our universe." Ami replied calmly as they all ducked for cover behind a crumbling building.  
  
"Huh?" Serena asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Where the hell is Rei?" Mina yelled, totally ignoring Serena and Ami. "It seems hopeless against it but we need all the help we can get!"  
  
"I believe she's at her Temple, she went to do a spell." Ami answered.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Awww! Don't worry so much Mina, maybe the spell will make the monster tired." Lida said sarcastically.  
  
"This is no laughing matter! Screw the spell. We need help, FAST!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rei could hear the blasts from her Temple and it seemed as if they were getting louder.  
  
'What is that thing?' she thought. 'It looks like nothing we've faced before and these attacks are getting more frequent.'  
  
She kneeled once more in front of the Sacred Fire trying to get something... anything. The Fire shown brightly and he began to speak to her telepathically.  
  
*Ah, Rei, my favorite student. What seems to be the problem?*  
  
*'What seems to be the problem?!' You're a SPIRIT, almost like a God! You must know  
  
what's going on! I need your help.*  
  
*You came to ask about these attacks? The monsters? Well, like the Princess of Mercury  
  
thought, they certainly do not come from this dimension.*  
  
*What dimension? What do we have to do to get rid of them?*  
  
*Well, Rei, it is not that simple. There are thousands, millions of dimensions out there and they  
  
each have... well, to put it simply, connecting dimensions. If there is an imbalance in one  
  
dimension, the same will happen to the other. Like a scale of Good and Evil.*  
  
*So, what you're saying is that there is so much evil in the other dimension that it's rubbing off on us?!*  
  
*Yes. I suppose you could say that if you really want to go into simpler terms.*  
  
*Shit! That really and truly sucks.*  
  
*Rei, you must do something about this. Your friends need your help.*  
  
*I can't do this alone! All five of us can't defeat this monster.*  
  
*Then, let me help you.*  
  
All of a sudden a flash of light erupted from the fire, sending Rei flying back ten feet, and leaving her unconscious.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Vegeta growled. 'What the hell?' He thought. 'I could've sworn that he was dead. There is no possible way Frieza could still be alive!'  
  
But he was. As the dust cleared it revealed Frieza floating, perfectly smug. "Ha! Vegeta, have you lost your touch over the years? Because I thought that by now were capable of making me twitch."  
  
"I swear to Kami that, that blast should've sent you to another dimension and back!" He panted, still tired over his great release of energy.  
  
"Well, I guess you thought wrong because I still feel well enough for some torture."  
  
Goku stood in disbelief as he watched Vegeta and Frieza from the ground. 'Something's not right here. Frieza couldn't have gotten that strong in such little time. What has he done?'  
  
"I know you're up to something." Vegeta said. "What is it? I know someone as twisted as you can't resist but share their plans."  
  
"Takes one to know one, huh? But, you just brought up a good point." He smirked, obviously delighted of his schemes. "For you see, for these past few days I've been making some... trips. And you surely will see the extent of my new power."  
  
"What is it?! Tell me now Frieza!" Vegeta yelled at him. "I will not wait around for anyone! Tell me now or just fight!"  
  
Frieza chuckled. "Oh my Vegeta, haven't you ever heard that patience is a virtue? Not that you had any, anyway. You'll see." He turned, about the blast off. "Oh, by the way. I'd like you to know that I've met some new friends and I know that they'll be delighted to meet you all..."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
That's all for now! I want to know what you think so Please Read + Review. School, homework, and other stuff are slowing me down but I'll try to write the new chapters as soon as possible. Thanks! 


	2. So what now?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. So please don't harass me, I'm not in the mood.  
  
Note: In this fic, DBZ and SM do not co-exist in the same universe. Rei and Lita are both eighteen, Trunks and Goten are 20. The other ages are as usual and I'd like to hear from you for pairings. It could be anyone. ^_^ This writing fic thingies are fun! By the way, in my fic, Rei is not only psychic but she uses telekinesis and she uses the Sacred Fires' Magic. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Too Bad  
  
Rei woke up with a massive headache.  
  
"Ow! Damn, how long have I been down?" Rei thought aloud as she brushed herself off. Then, she noticed she looked a little different.  
  
She looked in a mirror and gasped at what she saw. Her hair was streaked with red, as well as her eyes, and up in a half ponytail. She was no longer wearing her fuku, but an amour-like red cat suit with gold linings and spikes at the elbows. She wore black stilettos, which she found very uncomfortable, but could still walk in. What really shocked her were her hands. They appeared as black claws, still in the shape of her hands and with no fur, but with very sharp bird-like nails.  
  
*You don't have to worry*  
  
She heard someone whisper in her ear (or it just seemed like it), which made her headache hurt even more.  
  
*Don't speak so damn loud!* She thought (^~^) as she held her head.  
  
*You haven't been unconscious for very long. I'd say ten earth minutes. Besides, you wanted my help. Don't you feel this new power surging through your bones?*  
  
*Oh my God. What is it? It's so.....*  
  
*Indescribable? I understand. That's the feeling of when you are you God.*  
  
*Wha- what? Huh?*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Guys we have to do something," Ami whispered. "He's going to find us sooner or later."  
  
"I can't believe we had to stoop so low to hide from that sack of shit." Lita growled. "Venus! What do you expect us to do now? This is was your marvelous plan!" She seethed.  
  
"Look, JUPITER! Did it look as if we have any other choice?! He was about to blast us all to pieces. You would've been dead if it wasn't for me. I'd show some... no... A LOT more respect if I were you!"  
  
"Lucky that you aren't. I'll show you MY respect!" Lita said through clenched teeth.  
  
"STOP IT!" Serena screamed. "What do you all think you're doing? I am the leader of this team and will deicide what goes on. I can't believe this! With this attitude we're all going to end up DEAD!"  
  
Serena yelled maybe a little too loudly because a very ugly monster blasted through the wall of the building they were hiding in. He smiled with pleasure when he saw them.  
  
"So that's where all of you little brats have been hiding. For a second there I thought I'd have to destroy this whole sector to find you. Don't you worry, this'll soon be over."  
  
"We'll see about that," Jupiter said as she stepped forward. "Let's see some fireworks."  
  
"You pitiful little humans have know idea who I am, do you? Otherwise, you'd know you have no chance."  
  
"Does it matter? You're an ugly, evil, piece of trash. So, I don't give a rats' ass who you are. You come here and destroy this planet, we destroy you. It's that simple."  
  
"I think you'll enjoy my little introduction. I come from the underworld, the underworld that connects this dimension with the other. My name is Goroe and my masters' name is Heille. Have you heard of Lord Frieza? Oh no, you wouldn't know, would you?"  
  
"Enough talk. Just fight you ugly excuse of a warrior."  
  
The monster just sighed. "If you insist."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Damn him!" Vegeta exclaimed as he smashed his fist through a table making both Trunks and Goten jump.  
  
"Don't worry dad. I'm sure that -"  
  
"Don't worry?! You're sure what? That he'll get bored and decide to go Ki- happy on another Kami forsaken planet?! Stupid brat!"  
  
Trunks just sighed and sat back down. "Hey Goten, where's your dad? Does he have any idea of what's going on? 'Cause I'm really confused." He asked.  
  
"Hmmm... I think that he went off with Gohan somewhere, and Piccolo too. Maybe they went to talk to Dende about the Dragon Balls?"  
  
'Kakarrot?' Vegeta thought. 'No, that big oaf is probably off training, he wouldn't be that intelligent... Agh! Then what am I doing here?! I must do something for the next time that Frieza shows up.'  
  
Vegeta got up from his seat and glared at the two Demi-saiyans as he walked by. 'He won't make a fool of me this time. This new power of his mustn't be all that compared to the power of a Saiyan Prince.'  
  
As soon as Vegeta left Goten let out a huge breath of air he'd been holding in.  
  
"Whew! What was that all about? Your dad seemed angrier than usual."  
  
Trunks smirked. "What do you expect? Frieza's back. My dad must be pissed from when he fought him earlier today." Trunks paused for a moment to gather to get his thoughts together. "What I don't get is why he left so quickly. I mean... he'd probably want to beat him for a while, but he just left. He made no effort."  
  
"What I don't get is how he came back. I thought those guys from the underworld said they'd never allow it? That they'd keep him locked up for all eternity after that incident down there a couple years back."  
  
"How would he have escaped? If he did... how is he alive?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Vegeta landed in an empty field, in the outskirts of a town, a couple of miles away. Frieza had worked him up for a fight but it didn't even last fifteen minutes.  
  
"Frieza, what are your secrets?" He thought aloud. "You cannot hide anything from me."  
  
Vegeta shut his eyes as he remembered his time with Frieza when he was just a boy. Frieza had been as cold as his name, and his father was even worse. If one thing was for sure, they knew how to devise plans. They were so devious, clever, and lethal. Frieza never made mistakes.....  
  
Almost never.  
  
'Why would he not finish me off there?' Vegeta knew something was wrong with that picture. That was Friezas' big give away. He wouldn't be surprised if Kakarotts' brats caught that one. 'If he had such power.. why didn't he use it?'  
  
Vegeta unconsciously began to power up, destroying some of the ground beneath him.  
  
"He has no idea who he is messing with. By my hands, he will meet his fate! I swear to Kami I'll burn him alive after I break every bone in his body!!!"  
  
Vegeta growled even louder as his fangs began to show and his eyes flashed an eerie turquoise.  
  
Vegeta yelled in frustration as he finally turned Super Saiya-Jinn. He quickly vaporized a nearby mountain, destroying everything in its' path.  
  
He panted as his hair dimmed to black and he sunk to the ground. He waited until his breathing was normal and his mind was clear. He looked at his destruction and clenched his fists. Not angry with Frieza, but himself.  
  
"How could I act like such a child?! I'm letting Frieza get inside my head and that's the last place I want that Baka to be. This frustration is a form of weakness. I will not be as pitiful as that coward." Vegeta spat as he powered up again, ready to train. He didn't care if he had to train there until he was all bloody and broken. He would rather do this to himself, than let Frieza touch him ever again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That's all! Thanks RubyRedDragon05 and SailorJfanatic about the mistaken "Lida" spelling. Lol, I was thinking of WWF, I made the correction in this chapter. I'll try to answer your questions, and I'm getting to that one about Frieza. I'll try to Update as best I can. Please don't forget to review. I gotta know what you think and if I should go on. THANKS!!!  
  
LatinaPride 


	3. En ingles, por favor?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. So please don't harass me, I'm not in the mood.  
  
Note: In this fic, DBZ and SM do not co-exist in the same universe. Rei and Lita are both eighteen, Trunks and Goten are 20. The other ages are as usual and I'd like to hear from you for pairings. It could be anyone. ^_^ This writing fic thingies are fun! By the way, in my fic, Rei is not only psychic but she uses telekinesis and she uses the Sacred Fires' Magic. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Too Bad  
  
  
  
*What are you saying?!*  
  
*What does it seem like Rei? Are you not thankful?*  
  
*Arg! The last thing I need is stress! Of course I'm thankful! Can't you tell?!*  
  
Rei said (thought) to the Sacred Fire with frustration as she punched the wall beside her.  
  
*Can you just tell me what you mean?!*  
  
*Well you must be confused. I put this in the simplest terms I could handle. Looks like you couldn't though.*  
  
Rei sighed as she tried to gain back her composure.  
  
*Okay..... let's start from the beginning. What do you mean by God?*  
  
*Well, you technically are not a God... not yet, anyway. I have had permission from the great Spirit of Rejuvenation to give to their heirs, which is you, the Sailor Scouts, the power of their own God, in your time of need. He has traveled back to each of your respective planets and has found the Crystal for each of them. He has restored the power of the Gods within them that were trapped so long ago.*  
  
*Okay, so, now I have the power of the God of Fire and War?*  
  
*Well... most of it. The Crystals were transmitted to me, but as they were being transported, some strange force overpowered him and took four of the Crystals... the Outers. I believe that has to do with the Outers' disappearance. After the battle, the Spirit of Rejuvenation didn't have much time left, so he sent the five remaining Crystals with enough power for me to transmit two of them. Even now I still do not have enough power to give you the whole Crystal. Only a small burst of its' power. You'll have to learn to access the power on your own... with some guidance from me, of course.*  
  
*So, why me?*  
  
*This is the interesting part. Mars' power is of Fire and War. I am Fire; I was created by Mars, and was Mars' Spirit Fire. Mars was killed millions of years ago in the battle of the Silver Millennium, not during the battle, but after. How could Mars be killed in the battle? He was War, he created it, and he thrived in it. However, he did not create this war and the end took a toll on him. With no more inhabitants of the planet, there was no one to remember the God and worship him. Over the years, he ceased to exist with no believers. Luckily before that day, he had heard of his only heir, the last one with Martian blood running through their veins, and sent me off to seek for you.*  
  
*That's when you first came to me... when I was only four years old.*  
  
*Yes. Do you still remember that day?*  
  
*Vividly. I was playing in the Meditation room when I saw the fire. It was so warming, bright, and welcoming. Grandpa told me not to go near it, but I felt such an attraction to it somehow. Somehow, I felt lightheaded or something, and all of a sudden I found myself in the Fire…. I fell into the fire, but it didn't burn me. I felt warm and powerful. It was you.*  
  
*Yes. I decided to give you your power because I can help you become very powerful. When you gain access to the Crystal, you will have Mars' power. How he intended it to be, I'm sure. I shall also teach you my power. It is Magic. A type that will help you become stronger, faster, and gain access to all of the power of your mind... and everything I know, as well.*  
  
*Teach me. Show me. I must know all of this to help the others.*  
  
*This will take some time, something you do not have at the moment. I can give you some of my power to help your friends now, something I would usually strictly go against but, you'll need it to take a trip to another dimension.*  
  
*Another dimension? What are you talk-*  
  
*We have no time to waste! Just concentrate.*  
  
Rei concentrated on the Fire as she felt, once again, it overtake her. When it was all over she felt the magic in her claw-tips (^_^), felt the new sense of understanding of this power; she felt the powers she could use with her mind... but most of all she felt the burst of speed she let out when she flew off to help her friends.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Ow, ow, ow!' Lita thought as she tried to raise herself to her feet. 'What the hell is going on?' She thought. 'How can he be so damn strong? I've been shooting everything I got at him.... has he even been trying?'  
  
She held her back with one hand, and her ribs with the other as she slowly, and painfully raised herself to her feet. 'Oh! That's going to leave a mark... shit! I think I broke a couple of ribs. Oooh, that son of a bitch is going to pay!' Lita looked around and saw Goroe slowly approaching her. 'oooh... Great!'  
  
"Hehehe... are you going to give up? If you are, that won't be any fun because I was hoping to get back to one of my favorite hobbies. Torture. Heille said for me not to expect much here, but I'm delightfully surprised."  
  
"Why are you here?" She hissed.  
  
"Well, I tried to explain that earlier... but I suppose I can stop a while to chat before I squish you little insects." He mused. "I am one of Heilles' henchmen and he sent me here to do some little errands."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lita asked as she saw Mina slowly approach him with an attack ready. She decided to keep him a little preoccupied until Mina was ready and until she could reach a nearby steel beam.  
  
"Aren't we stupid? Do you really want me to explain obvious? Well, I was sent here to get rid of this Planet... well the whole Universe, really, and everything in it. It's become a real nuisance to him."  
  
"Get rid of this Universe?!" Ami shouted from behind him, making Mina hide behind a crushed car. "Are you all mad?! If you destroy this Universe, then the underworld and dimension beyond that will perish as well! Have you already forgotten that these are connected dimensions? The rip could send a chain reaction and destroy all other dimensions there are!"  
  
"Shut up Earthling! How dare you make accusations that Heille is not considerate! Heille knows all! He already has another Universe all set up and ready to go after this one is destroyed."  
  
"What?! There's no possible wa-"  
  
"I said shut up Earthling! How dare you interrupt me as I proclaim Heilles' divine plan. You will be the next to go after I get rid of this... being- like creature." He said in disgust as he referred to Lita. "Now where was I?...... OH yes! This Universe has become a real nuisance.... especially since he heard of some sort of new power here. He's thinking of consuming it himself or just get rid of it. Yeah, that's how Great Heille is like. He has no time to waste on insignificant things."  
  
"What's this new power in our Universe?" Lita asked.  
  
Goroe stayed silent for a moment. "I-I cannot speak of such things...uh.. Heille won't allow it!" He stuttered.  
  
"Uh-huh... if you speak so highly of this Hielle guy-"  
  
"That's Heille!"  
  
"Shut up!" Lita yelled at him. "If you speak so highly of HIELLE, how come you don't know what this power is? Does that ass not trust you with such information? Ha! I bet he can tell that you're the mumbling fool that you are, so he just wanted to get rid you and sent you here! Am I right? I bet he knows how DENSE you are that he can't tell you plans! I b-"  
  
"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!!!!!" Goroe screamed as he covered his ears. "I'll kill you slowly for that. I'll Eat your flesh and sacrifice you to the dragons! Yeah! And then Heille will condemn you to-"  
  
"Ugh! I've heard ENOUGH! VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!!!!!" Mina screamed as she sent her attack straight into his back.  
  
He wailed like a beast in the sudden pain and flew past Lita into a remaining brick wall.  
  
"How do you like this for torture?!" Lita yelled as she took the steel beam and pieced it through his stomach.  
  
"ARRRGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Goroe screamed again at the jolt of pain.  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVELUTION!!!!" Lita screamed as she then sent the lightening through the steel beam making the bolt have an extra shock to it.  
  
"ARRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Goroe screamed even louder as he turned to face them all. "Take this!" Goroe said as he sent a blast towards them, before he landed stiffly on the ground in front of them.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!" Serena screamed in pain as the blast sent her back, landing roughly on the ground.  
  
Lita wiped some blood off her face as she examined her handy work. "Who's stupid now?"  
  
She smiled before she ran off to see how Serena was.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Trunks? You think we should go and train like the others? I mean... we have to something incase Frieza shows up again." Goten spoke up.  
  
Trunks sighed. "I suppose so. Like we have anything better to do... unless...."  
  
"Unless?"  
  
"Unless we go and check out things on our own."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Goten asked cautiously.  
  
"How about we go and look for Frieza instead of waiting around for him like sitting ducks?"  
  
"ARE you CRAZY?!" Goten yelled. "Frieza can and WILL kill us!"  
  
"Not if he doesn't know..."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Goten repeated.  
  
"Ugh! Just trust me on this one, okay? We're responsible adults and we can do things on our own!"  
  
"Yeah, and that's why you still live at home?" Goten laughed.  
  
"Hey! That's because I'm working for my mom part time while I'm at school and it's easier to live here! Besides, what's your excuse?"  
  
Goten stopped laughing as soon as he heard this. "Mom won't let me leave." He replied simply.  
  
"Oh my God!" Trunks started his own laughing fit. "You have got to be kidding me!"  
  
"It'll kill her for both of her sons to be gone! I swear this'll be my last year." Goten replied.  
  
"Ok, ok... whatever you say! We got more important things to do, trust me...." Trunks said as he motioned for Goten to follow him to Bulmas' lab.  
  
"By the way, it's a good thing I'm home and working for my mom or I wouldn't know this." Trunks punched in the access code to his mothers' lab and lead Goten in. "My mother and I have been working on his new device called a 'Signal Distinguisher'. It was originally supposed to be for cars and other vehicles, but I gave her a more interesting idea."  
  
Trunks held up a prototype that was the size of a pager. "As long as you have one on, the signal of your Ki is distinguished to a millionth of a tenth."  
  
"Ummm.... could you please say that normally?" Goten asked with a traditional Son smile.  
  
Trunks sighed. "Your Ki signal will compressed to.. a real small number. Almost undetectable."  
  
"Sounds okay until you get to the part of 'almost undetectable'. This is Frieza we're talking about here. He takes everything seriously and if he feels a little hint of power of any sort, he'll come after us. There's no telling what he can do with this new power of his. He probably get his senses heightened for all we know!"  
  
"Shh.. shh.. shh!" Trunks said as he put a finger to his lips. "Don't worry so much! We're just going to look for him for a while in the direction he flew off in and then we'll go. Remember, he won't even know we were there!"  
  
"I still don't like the idea." Goten frowned.  
  
"Trust me, everything will be fine." Trunks tried to reassure him. "Grab one of those Signal Distinguishers and lets' go."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sorry if I the previous chapters seemed confusing. Whew! I did a lot of explaining in this Chapter, and I'm sorry if this is too much to take in. That's why this is my 'explaination chapter', lol. I have no idea when I'm going to get to pairs but I'll try to make it soon. In the next chapter:  
  
Lita is going to receive her new powers and is going to get sucked into a portal with Rei into guess whose dimension? Who's going to find them?  
  
Please Read + Review and the next chapter too! That's all for now, byebye!  
  
~LatinaPride 


	4. Here we go again

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. So please don't harass me, I'm not in the mood.  
  
Note: In this fic, DBZ and SM do not co-exist in the same universe. Rei and Lita are both eighteen, Trunks and Goten are 20. The other ages are as usual and I'd like to hear from you for pairings. It could be anyone. ^_^ This writing fic thingies are fun! By the way, in my fic, Rei is not only psychic but she uses telekinesis and she uses the Sacred Fires' Magic. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Too Bad  
  
  
  
Rei landed in the downtown area of Tokyo. As she did, a red cape appeared on her back. "Great, a new accessory to my wardrobe." She said as she looked it over. Then, she looked up at her surroundings and was in complete shock. 'Holy shit.' She thought is she looked around at the destruction.  
  
Signs, cars, buildings, clothing, and anything else you could imagine were lying in the streets. She could hear the faint noises of sirens in the background.  
  
Rei took a moment to take all of the carnage in before rushing over to Serena and the others.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her and stopped. Rei realized that they were shocked at her new appearance but pushed that aside and spoke again to cut off any possible questions.  
  
"I asked, 'what happened'?" She repeated. "My God, Serena looks like Hell! Is she okay?"  
  
"Yes, she should be alright. She is unconscious but luckily, I got everything under control. She should be better if we can reach her to a hospital... if the one here in Tokyo is still intact." Ami explained.  
  
Mina took this opportunity to do some bitching. "And where the hell were you?! Are you fucking stupid?!" She yelled at Rei. "Look at Serena. LOOK AT HER! This would have never happened if you had been here to protect her! It is your duty as well!"  
  
"Calm down Mina! Look, I was doing something important. And, if you hadn't noticed, I think it worked!" She said pointing at her new uniform.  
  
"Wow! Kudos Rei! You changed your clothes! Like anyone with half a brain couldn't do that!" She fumed. "Look at Tokyo. Look at the future, Crystal Tokyo!"  
  
Rei wasn't in the mood to fight... yet. "I said 'CALM DOWN'! Things will be okay. Trust me."  
  
"Trust you?! Rei, Serena...... WE could've been all killed if Jupiter and I hadn't destr-"  
  
"Sh!" Rei listened and heard some sort of squeaking noise. She felt a strange evil and something inside her told her to duck. She did just in time so that the car hurdling towards her missed.  
  
They all heard an evil cackle and Goroe appeared beside the car he had just demolished. "You really thought it was that easy to destroy me like this piece of inferior technology?" He asked with amusement. "With your puny powers I'm shocked you all are still alive!"  
  
"Who's this?" Rei asked.  
  
"N-no! You were dead! I know you were!" Mina said in shock.  
  
"Whoa, yeah right! Shit... I thought we actually had him." Lita said in disappointment.  
  
"Well you thought wrong because Heille never makes mistakes in-"  
  
"So you're the monster who destroyed Tokyo? Hmmm...." Rei pondered, as she looked him over. "Okay, it's my turn."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So, Frieza went this way?" Goten asked.  
  
"For the fifth time, YES. Didn't you pay any attention?!"  
  
"Well, uh, no. Considering that, that's the last direction I want to go in, I was scared out of my MIND for my life! Maybe you're totally brain dead or you're just not afraid of Frieza."  
  
"Of course I am! Who isn't? The thing is, I don't act like a coward."  
  
"So much." Goten said turning to look the other way. "Are you sure I have my Detector thingy on right? 'Cause I don't wanna become a shish-cabob anytime soon."  
  
"Yes! Now, let's land here. It's easier to conceal ourselves in this forest."  
  
Trunks and Goten both landed in the middle of a large forest that seemed to go on forever.  
  
"Now, if I remember correctly.... it seemed as if Frieza went north."  
  
"Good calculations!" Goten said with sarcasm. "Now where the hell do we go?"  
  
"Hold on. Hold on." Trunks looked about until his eyes rested on something unusual. "Hey do you see that?" He asked pointing to the right of them.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like some sort of flickering light. What do you think it is?"  
  
"Who cares? Let's go check it out. It might be our big break." Trunks replied as he ran in the direction.  
  
"NO! Wait for me!" Goten yelled as he rushed after him.  
  
They stopped at a clearing in the middle of the forest. "Oh, great job! You have successfully led us to a waterfall. That light must've been the light reflecting off the water."  
  
"That may be true, but look past it."  
  
Behind the waterfall was a cave with a red light shining faintly inside.  
  
"Oh no, you got to be kidding me! Doesn't that light look a little funny to you........? Oh yeah, I've forgotten! You've gone all Indiana Jones on me, haven't you?!"  
  
"Just a peek," Trunks smiled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What? Oh no, here we go again. Another super-heroine who thinks she can go up against the mighty Heille and his empire. Okay, sure. Take your best shot girlie."  
  
Rei smirked, "don't mind if I do."  
  
Rei disappeared and reappeared in front of Goroe before he could even blink and punched him hard in the stomach. Goroe groaned, half in frustration and in pain.  
  
"H-h-how d-did you go s-so fast?" He stuttered as blood dripped out of his mouth.  
  
She didn't even bother to reply and just kicked him so he went flying into a crumbling building. Once he made contact, the building came crashing down on top of him.  
  
Rei walked cautiously towards the heap. Then, Goroe jumped out of the rubble and kicked Rei in the face. She quickly retaliated by scraping her claw across his face.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Goroe wailed. "My eyes!" Goroe lowered his hands exposing his one good eye. "You BITCH! You will pay for that. HiYAAAAAAA!" He screamed as he sent a blast towards her.  
  
Rei deflected it by creating a shield of fire. It then exploded nearby Goroe, which distracted him enough for her to kick him with her stilettos (ouch).  
  
"Nice try, but not good enough!" Rei felt strange, all of a sudden she felt like a burst of fire crawled up her body towards her claws. The power was so immense she thought she'd pass out. The power up she felt, felt like hours, but was really only seconds. She quickly fired a fire blast in his face.  
  
Goroe flew back hard crashing through three buildings.  
  
"Nice," Rei said aloud looking at her hands. "And I'm just getting started."  
  
"W-what are you?!" Mina stuttered again.  
  
Rei smirked as she turned towards her. "Who's the stupid one now, Mina? Just sit back and relax. Don't worry, I'll take care of this fine."  
  
Rei flew up and scanned for any signs of Goroe. "What did you say your name was?" Rei asked as she found him in the middle of a crater. "'Cause I'd really like to know who I'm going to kill."  
  
"Does it matter? You will not get that far. You seem powerful, but surely you cannot surpass the power that is I." He paused to stand up. Rei noticed a little limp and smiled. "My name Goroe... but I only tell you this because I want you to know the name of your demise."  
  
"We'll see," Rei responded as she waited for him to prove his statement.  
  
This time, Goroe wasted no time and charged at her. Rei and Goroe went at it for a couple of minutes and it was obvious that Rei had the upper hand. Her speed was remarkable and it appeared as if her Martial Arts skills were much more technical, coordinated, and complicated.  
  
Rei did a front flip, landed behind him, and raked her claws across his back so that he faced her. She then punched him twice and gave him a kick to the face.  
  
Goroe was losing badly, so he quickly flew up into the air, hoping to seek refuge there.  
  
*This is your perfect opportunity....*  
  
She heard someone tell her telepathically.  
  
"Sacred Fire?"  
  
*Yes, now hurry. He could escape. You have the power to send yourself to the other dimension and I have selected who will go with you.*  
  
*But..*  
  
*No! I will speak to you telepathically from this dimension when you're in the other to give instructions. You must hurry! You know what to do.....*  
  
A large explosion from clouds jarred her from her thoughts and stopped Goroe from his escape.  
  
Rei looked over to the others and saw that Lita had been singled out with a large Green Beam shining down on her.  
  
'Huh.... I see.' Rei thought. 'Good choice.'  
  
"What's going on?!" Lita questioned. Then, without warning, she screamed as a large bolt of lightening struck her. Lita fell to the ground with lightening pulsating through her veins.  
  
When the smoke cleared, she was wearing an outfit similar to Rei's, except her cat suit was green with silver linings and she did not have claws.  
  
Lita got up slowly, looking herself over. "Wow." She muttered.  
  
"What the hell?!" Goroe yelled. "Not another one!"  
  
"Oh, yes." Rei answered him. "But I'm going to finish the job."  
  
Instinctively Rei raised her hands and said: "I plead to you MARS, and the Sacred Fire! Give me the Magic that I need to send us three to the dimension ahead. Where my destiny awaits me. I say the words, DIOS!"  
  
Rei glowed a magnificent red as the energy was released through her claw- tips. The sky immediately turned a pitch black, the type like at a bottom of a dry well, something appearing never-ending.  
  
Behind Goroe appeared a small whirlpool. It began to grow and writhe, sucking in everything surrounding it, as it took on a reddish color. The color of blood.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!" Goroe screamed as he desperately tried to flee from the portal. There was no escape for Goroe as he quickly got sucked in.  
  
The pull was so strong that the Scouts tried to hold on to something, anything, to say grounded. Lita was the first to fly.  
  
"Lita!!!" Ami screamed as she held on the Serena.  
  
"What the hell?! Oh my God, REI!!!!!!!" She screamed she began to lift off.  
  
Rei wasn't sure herself what she had created. But one thing was sure, she didn't want to go into that thing, and neither did she want Lita to, too.  
  
She flew up a little past the spiraling Lita and grabbed onto a piece of metal hanging off a large skyscraper.  
  
"HOLD ON TO ME!" She screamed over the roar of the wind.  
  
Lita was flying helplessly, her arms waving around everywhere. "WHERE ARE YOU?! I CAN'T SEE!"  
  
"OWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! NOT MY HAIR!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
  
"OWWWWWWWW! Let go! LET GO!!!!!"  
  
"Okay... ooops! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Lita screamed again as she was sucked into the portal.  
  
"Lita!" Rei yelled. 'There's only one thing to do!' She thought as she let go of the building.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I told you there was nothing to be scared about!" Trunks said triumphantly as he walked out of the cave.  
  
"Well, I told you there was nothing in there... except a bunch of bats.. ow!" Goten whimpered as he sucked on his finger. "You said that was a stone!"  
  
"Well, we say a lot of things don't we?" Trunks laughed under his breath.  
  
"Hey, what do you suppose that is?" Goten asked as he pointed up to a weird, spherical shape in the sky. "And this time... don't tell me it's a bird!"  
  
"Don't complain! The plane missed you and you at least got to freak out that pilot who saw us flying!"  
  
"Yeah, but seriously, look up!" Goten said, grabbing his head and turning it for him.  
  
"Whoa! What is that?!" Trunks said in awe as the portal spun around twice in the air as it came closer.  
  
"That's what I asked you!"  
  
"Doesn't look like it's getting bigger?"  
  
"I'm not sure.... hey, isn't it red?" Goten asked.  
  
Before Trunks could reply, a flash of pure white light erupted from the portal, blinding Goten and Trunks, and out fell our two favorite Senshis'. Luckily for them, Goten and Trunks were there to brake their fall.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
D-o-n-e! Well, I'm sick, tired, and my head hurts so I'm not going to say much. Finally, they're going to meet and these new forces as well. So please Read and Review 'cause I wanna know if you think this is good enough to continue! WOW! I wrote a lot more than I expected. Thanks so much! Byebye!  
  
~LatinaPride 


	5. Here we are

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. So please don't harass me, I'm not in the mood.  
  
Note: In this fic, DBZ and SM do not co-exist in the same universe. Rei and Lita are both eighteen, Trunks and Goten are 20. The other ages are as usual and I'd like to hear from you for pairings. It could be anyone. ^_^ This writing fic thingies are fun! By the way, in my fic, Rei is not only psychic but she uses telekinesis and she uses the Sacred Fires' Magic. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Too Bad  
  
As the bright light blinded Trunks and Goten, the two Sailors fell through the air right at them. Lita emitted an ear-piercing scream and Trunks looked up just in time to see Lita land on his head.  
  
"OWWW!!!" Lita yelled as she landed hard on Trunks. "I don't care, Rei. Next time we're flying first class!"  
  
Rei floated down towards her a couple of moments later."Ummm... Lita? I think it'd be a good idea to get off that guys' head first."  
  
"Huh?" Lita looked down at a squashed Trunks. "OH mY GOD!!! I'm soooooo sorry! Are you okay?!" She asked as she helped him to his feet.  
  
At this point, Goten was laughing his head off and Trunks glared at him as he got up.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Trunks replied, blushing. 'It isn't everyday that a girl lands on your head.' He thought. 'A very pretty girl....a pretty weird- dressed girl.'  
  
"Where did you guys come from?" Goten asked when he regained his composure.  
  
"I don't know," Lita answered. "Just a second ago I was in Tokyo fighting a you-ow!" Lita paused after Rei squished her toes with her stiletto.  
  
'Ugh Lita!' Rei thought. 'Who knows who these people are? They'd think we were crazy if we told them we were fighting a youma, in the middle of Tokyo, in another dimension.'  
  
"Fighting?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes." Rei replied. "We were just fighting. You know, training."  
  
"Ohhh, you two were just sparring." Goten said, catching on. "In those outfits? You two look like warriors... or some sort of tacky superhero."  
  
"Heh heh heh..." Rei laughed, already wanting to kill this guy for his remark. "Lita?" She said quickly turning to her green-clothed companion.  
  
"What?! I mean..... yes."  
  
"Tacky superhero?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No, it's our... Gi for our Dojo." Lita said with a smile. "We were just out here practicing."  
  
"Cool, a Dojo? Do you two own it or something?" Goten asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess. Sorry, we don't have time to chat... we must be going. C'mon Lita. This way. Bye!" She said turning to them as she and Lita hurried off in the other direction, which appeared as if they had no idea of what they were doing.  
  
Trunks looked at them suspiciously. "Hey Goten," he whispered. "Don't you think they seem a little..."  
  
"Suspicious?" Goten whispered back. "Yeah, they do seem a little weird, like they're from out of town... nervous, maybe. But, they don't seem evil, if that's what you were thinking. Besides, would Frieza have such weak soldiers? You can't even feel a Ki level on them."  
  
"Yeah. It doesn't really look like they know where they're going.... maybe they're lost." Trunks thought. "HEY!!!!" He called to them.  
  
Lita and Rei both turned around to look at them.  
  
"Do you girls need help getting back into town? It seems as if you don't know where you're going.... that way is towards the desert." Goten explained.  
  
"Right!" Lita said with an awkward smile. "That's where we were going, but now that you mention it, it does seem like a good time to head back into town... especially with such nice escorts."  
  
Rei laughed. 'Nice job Lita.'  
  
"So, how far is it to town anyway?" Rei asked.  
  
"Hmmmm....." Goten thought as he began to walk down a hill. "I'd say about twelve miles."  
  
"Say what?" Lita stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Trunks sighed. "Don't over-exaggerate like that Goten! It's only eleven and a half."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "even better."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Sir," a lizard-like man walked into a dimly lit room. "We have found Goroe. However, he is not in good shape. Should we put him in a rejuvenation tank?"  
  
The demon smiled. "No, bring the fool in. He should suffer for all of the damage he's done."  
  
The lizard-like man just nodded his head and quickly made his way out. A few moments later, Goroe limped into the room accompanied by three soldiers. As soon as they let him go, he collapsed onto his knees.  
  
"Oh mighty Heille. I BEG for you forgiveness! I have brought great shame to your name and the name of the alliance. But PLEASE HEILLE, I beg that you give me another chance! I shall not fail you again. Give me your mercy."  
  
This only angered Heille more. "How dare you come here and cower like a child!" He boomed as he tightened his grasp around his scepter. "You do not even deserve to be my presence! Not only did you fail at destroying the weaklings in the other dimension, or even retrieve one Crystal, but you even let the weaklings enter into this dimension!"  
  
"Oh Devine Heille! It shall not happen again. I was not able to retreive a Crystal because I believe some sort of great power guards them. Two of the weaklings now have a Crystal... I think."  
  
"Really?" Frieza stepped out of the shadows beside Heille. "If what this babbling fool says is true we might have a little problem on our hands." Frieza growled. "And I need those Crystals for myself! Kijon promised me eternal life as soon as I had all nine Crystals!"  
  
Goroe cowered even more at the sound of Friezas' voice.  
  
Heille smiled at this. "Calm down Frieza. Kijon said he would give you this power and he shall deliver... if he is as good as you have said."  
  
Frieza hesitated for a second. "I do not know this Kijon very well."  
  
Heille laughed. "Nor do you know that well, I."  
  
"We both depend on Kijon for something, I know your ambitions."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"But that BAKA isn't here! He was supposed to be here by now and give me another burst of power!" He yelled as he slammed his fist into the throne.  
  
Goroe whimpered and fell back onto the ground. Heille turned and glared at him.  
  
"What the .. HELL?!" Heille said as he pointed at Goroe. "What is he still doing here?!"  
  
"You suggest he should be eliminated?" Frieza asked.  
  
"NO! PLEASE MIGHTY HEILLE!!! I BEG FOR YOUR MERCY!"  
  
"There he goes again with his 'mercy'. You would think that this one by now would understand that we, demons, do not comprehend such a word." He said as he began to raise his scepter.  
  
"NO PLEASE HEILLE!!! YOU NEED ME!!! THEY SHALL COME FOR YOU!" Goroe stopped immediately. He knew he had made a mistake.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Heille questioned.  
  
Silence.  
  
"ANSWER ME!"  
  
"Uh... the weaklings... they could...possibly..know of you." He squeaked.  
  
"Oh really? How so?"  
  
"I may have accidentally said your name."  
  
"How many times?"  
  
"ONCE!!! I SWEAR to you Heille!"  
  
"Uh..huh." Heille stopped to think for a moment. "Well, I'll make sure you get the best of treatment back home. I think you'll enjoy being a personal guest in our hell." He hissed. In a flash, Goroe was gone. All that was left was a pile of ash and a blood-curling scream that still lingered in their ears.  
  
"One of your men said your name," Frieza mused. "Now they will know that you have betrayed them by letting me free."  
  
"Let them know," Heille replied, as he turned to them. "Nothing could possibly have been better than this alliance you have promised with Kijon. I will rule the underworld and the land of the living and you will have your eternal life."  
  
"Yes, but let's just hope he shall not betray us like what we have planned for him."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A couple of hours later Goten, Lita, Trunks, and Rei were just a few miles away from town.  
  
"Thank God!" Lita proclaimed as she saw the town.  
  
"Where you two headed?" Goten asked as looked over at Rei. 'Wow, what a babe.'  
  
"We're headed downtown," She replied. 'Why the hell is he looking at me so damn much?'  
  
"That's close to where I live at Capsule Corp." Trunks told them and was shocked when they didn't even seem fazed by the fact he was the son of the Great Bulma Breifs. 'They must be new here.'  
  
"Hey, do you guys want to come by? Just to hang out or whatever." Goten offered.  
  
"Sure!" Lita jumped at the offer.  
  
"But," Rei added. "We'll be there in an hour or so. We have some errands to run."  
  
"Cool, so we'll see you then. Bye." Goten said as he and Trunks headed in another direction.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight Rei turned to Lita. "What exactly do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"What Rei?"  
  
"What I mean is that you're making plans when we're obviously not here on social calls! We're on a mission. We have to keep on a low profile and look out for another suspicious!"  
  
"Well, looks like the first half of your plan is already blown. How are we supposed to keep a low profile when you land on a guys' head?! Besides... they were nice! Really nice." She smirked.  
  
"Typical you."  
  
"Well, what is this big plan you have? I'm in this so I have to know what's going on."  
  
"First things' first. We're in another dimension. The plan is to.. to-"  
  
"You don't know what the plan is do you?"  
  
Rei sighed. "Not a clue. The Sacred Fire said he would send me instructions telepathically as soon as we arrived. So I'm not sure what to do."  
  
"Well, what do you know?"  
  
"I know that the Outers' disappearance is most likely because they're Crystals have vanished... well, taken." Rei looked at the blank expression on Litas' face and tried again. "Umm.. you see, there was this Spirit of Rejuvenation, and he resurrected the power of each planets' God which was in form of a Crystal. And-"  
  
"WHoa! Whoa! Slow down! You lost me from the beginning."  
  
"It's a long story. C'mon, I'll explain it to you as we walk to town."  
  
"Okay. Ummmm.. while you're at explaining, explain to me about your claws. How come I don't got any? They're real freaky."  
  
"Oh!" Rei laughed. "I'm shocked those two guys Trunks and Goten didn't notice them. Well, with the Crystals, which I'm going to get to, come a Animal-spirit power. Mine is the Phoenix, that's why I got the claws. Yours I think is the Dragon. I'm not sure about your special trait. Maybe you don't have it yet because you do not have the full power of the Crystal."  
  
"Wow! I'm a Dragon?!" Lita asked. "I wonder what those two guys would think if they knew that."  
  
"Ohhh, great. Back to them again?"  
  
"Ugh, Rei! Those guys are really cute and nice."  
  
Rei just shook her head.  
  
"You should really lighten up..... I think Trunks likes me." She winked.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'So, they have made it into this dimension. I must rid of them, they will only hinder my plans.' He thought as he monitored Lita and Rei as they walked into the town. 'Such a pity. They had great potential.'  
  
Kijon turned and looked at the four warriors behind him. They were all dressed in silver metal armor that covered their whole body. There were only two slits at the top of their helmets that revealed their eyes.  
  
"All of you." Kijon spoke. "You know what you must do. Go get the two Sailors and bring them to me, unharmed. Do you understand? Now go."  
  
They just stood there, very still.  
  
Kijon turned back to them. "Did you not hear me?! I SAID GO NOW!" He yelled.  
  
Very quickly and silently, all four of them disappeared.  
  
Kijon growled. 'If they know what is good for them they shall listen to me. They have no other choice.'  
  
He looked into the sky at the sun above his head. 'It will soon be time for me to return to Heille and Frieza. I will have to think of another excuse to give those idiots of why, yet another day, they do not have what they desire.'  
  
'I do hope they are able to retrieve those Sailors. I need those Crystals to feed to Frieza, the fool. I cannot believe he is falling into my trap, and they say he is the most feared beast in this dimension. I need those Crystals to feed to Frieza, give him the power, so that he FEELS as if he is becoming an immortal. It is his leash. As long as he thinks he can become immortal through me, he shall not betray me. He is too desperate. He doesn't deserve to be like me.'  
  
'But soon all my efforts shall be rewarded. No one shall ever forget me. I will known through all eternity.'  
  
'I will be known as the most powerful, all high... no... I shall be known through my new name. The Great Kijon, Master of the Universes.......'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well, that's it for now!  
  
I was supposed to Update sooner but something happened that totally screwed up everything.  
  
Well, as you have noticed, yes, and I'm sorry, there are more characters ^_^'! I'm sorry if this makes it more confusing but in the end, it'll all make sense (even before the end, but you know what I mean!) And I'm sorry if it seems as if this fic is so long, but that's the way I write. Tons of detail.. Imagery and depth. I just wanna say thanks to all who read... read + review too. Byebye for now!  
  
~LatinaPride  
  
P.S. I got my pairs. Yes, I would have loved Rei/Trunks but y'all wanted  
  
Rei/Goten & Lita/Trunks  
  
So you got it. Hey, I'm here to please ^_- 


	6. So long

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. So please don't harass me, I'm not in the mood.  
  
Note: In this fic, DBZ and SM do not co-exist in the same universe. Rei and Lita are both eighteen, Trunks and Goten are 20. The other ages are as usual and I'd like to hear from you for pairings. It could be anyone. ^_^ This writing fic thingies are fun! By the way, in my fic, Rei is not only psychic but she uses telekinesis and she uses the Sacred Fires' Magic. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Too Bad  
  
  
  
Vegetas' eyes shifted through his surroundings as he blasted towards the Lookout. He had been training all day and was very exhausted. This made him really cautious, anxious... he was not sure why. Maybe he was really psyched up for when he would rip Friezas' throat out.  
  
'It looks as if that brat Goten was right,' he thought. He had been looking for Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo and traced their Ki signals here. Not that he cared for any of them; he just didn't like being uninformed of such matters. Frieza matters.  
  
"Kakarott!" He called. "What have you, the Namekian, and your brat have been doing up here for so long?!"  
  
"Oh... hey Vegeta." Goku said with a smile. "We're up here to see Dende."  
  
Vegeta growled in irritation. "I figured that much you baka!"  
  
"We're here to see Dende, Vegeta. We've been waiting practically all day. All that Mr. Popo has told us is that he is meditating and that he won't be out for a while. This doesn't give us a good impression of what Friezas' up to." Gohan explained.  
  
"What's all the fascination with this Namekian?"  
  
"Well, considering that he is the Guardian of Earth and has a link of what goes on on this planet, he should be able to see what is happening." Piccolo replied.  
  
Vegeta grunted. "You all should be training instead of wasting your time here. It may be true that he can tell us of what Frieza is doing, but he cannot stop him! You all are fools if you believe anything can come of this."  
  
"Vegeta, it's better knowing anything than nothing at all," Gohan said.  
  
"Well, it the end it will not matter how much you know, but what you can do. I will prove that by killing that Bastard myself!" He spat.  
  
Just before Vegeta was about to blast off again, Mr. Popo entered.  
  
"It appears as if Dende has finished meditating. I believe you can see him now." Mr. Popo ushered them all to a back room where Dende was sitting in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Good Morning everyone," he smiled as he motioned them all to sit as well.  
  
"Umm.. Dende? It's the afternoon." Gohan corrected him.  
  
"Is it? I did not realize it myself. I suppose when you are in deep meditation, time goes much faster than it seems."  
  
"So? What was that important?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Something," he replied. "I'm not sure of what... but it gave me the answers the some questions."  
  
"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"I believe he is a personal friend of yours, Piccolo..... well, Kamis'. It spoke of you... Kami, very fondly." Dende paused, as if trying to remember some sort of important detail. "I'm not sure of its' name, but I do know that this...being... was distant. Its voice was so faint, barely above a whisper, and I'm shocked I heard anything it said at all. If I didn't know any better, I would say it was if it were from another dimension."  
  
"You may be right Dende," Piccolo said, his voice was in a much lighter tone. Like Kamis'. "This being you speak of his from another dimension and he is a friend of mine. His name is Sacred Fire."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Interesting," Rei said as she looked up and down the streets.  
  
"C'mon Rei! We've been walking down these streets for the past ten minutes. I'm starving and I think I saw a real nice coffee shop two blocks down." Lita complained as she bent over to tie her white running shoe.  
  
Lita had suggested they should detransform out of their outfits, so that they didn't get any weird stares or comments like they had received from Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Ugh Lita! Haven't you been paying attention? Didn't you notice something really weird about these streets?"  
  
"They look like normal ones to me, Rei."  
  
"They are in the exact same order as downtown Tokyo. I bet if we walk south of here, we'll find my Temple... at least, something there... but in the exact same order as that street would be in!"  
  
"I believe you! Now, can we please get something to eat?!"  
  
"Okay, okay! I just-" Rei stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
*Go..... to.... Lookout......*  
  
"Sacred Fire?"  
  
"What is it?" Lita asked in concern.  
  
"Wait!" She snapped.  
  
*Sacred Fire, is that you?*  
  
His voice was so faint, so far away.  
  
*Rei...... Go... To Lookout.*  
  
*'Go to Lookout'? What is 'the Lookout'? Where is it?*  
  
*There are people there...... to help. Go.. NOW!*  
  
*But-*  
  
*This...is the beginning... of the..mis-sion.* His voice cracked. *You.... must... leave.. for Lookout..... things... like you are coming...but different..... Feel it.*  
  
His last words echoed in her mind as their link was cut.  
  
'Feel it.....? What?'  
  
"Hello? REi? Lost in space much?!"  
  
Rei shook her head as if trying to clear her mind. 'Feel it.....' "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Oh, no! I don't think so! You zoned out on me back there. What is wrong?!"  
  
"Ummmm... something is coming." She realized. She felt something was coming. "Don't you feel that? A very evil presence is coming our way. It's... very strong."  
  
"Where?" Lita asked, looking in all directions. "Where is it coming from?"  
  
"I'm.... not sure. It's coming fast! We have to find somewhere to hide...." Reis' eyes opened wide. "B-behind us," she whispered.  
  
"I don't believe you'll get that far," a very monotone and dreary voice behind them said. "We'll make sure of that."  
  
They turned around slowly and were both astonished by their appearances. Covered from head to toe in metal Armour that appeared chokingly harsh. Rei recognized that the one who spoke was obviously female by her voice, and the way the Armour wrapped around their bodies showed as well.  
  
"Who are you?" Lita asked.  
  
"Don't make this hard for yourselves." The short one said, ignoring her. "Just come with us quietly and no harm shall come to any of you."  
  
"But I suppose you can say, we don't mind having it another way," another one behind her said.  
  
"We'll take that as an invitation," Rei smirked.  
  
They just nodded, disappeared, and reappearing above them.  
  
"FOUR HORSEMEN!" The short one called as she powered up. The ground began to shake as a large, black, spinning portal appeared. People in the streets screamed and ran away as things came crashing down onto the ground below.  
  
"CHARGE!!!!!!!"  
  
Out of the portal came four spirit-like men on horses that glowed an eerie black as they came after them.  
  
Rei and Lita barely jumped out of the way, as the four horsemen crashed into the pavement, leaving a crater behind. A large shockwave rung out sending them flying into a brick wall behind them.  
  
"What the hell? What kind of attack is that?!" Lita asked.  
  
Before Rei could even reply, attacks were being formed over their heads, and fired. To the four warriors it didn't seem much like a battle, more like a game of cat and mouse. Sure their attacks could've been more powerful, and sure if they had wanted to, they would've been dead already. However, the boss said to bring them to him and nothing more... unfortunately.  
  
"Lita, get ready to transform!" Rei called to her.  
  
"What for?! I don't know my attacks in this form!"  
  
"Does it matter? Your agility and strength will multiply. Just do it!"  
  
At the same time they both called out their own, 'Phoenix Fire Bird Power' & 'Silver Lightening Dragon Power', and charged at four Metal-Warriors.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Man, what a bust," Goten said as he sat down in Trunks' living room. "We found nothing and wasted how many hours out there?"  
  
"It wasn't a total loss! We met those two girls in the forest, remember?"  
  
"Yeah... I guess. But, what girls do you know that actually like to spar and train?"  
  
"Pan?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Besides Pan. Like, normal girls from this planet. They seemed different."  
  
"So what? We found unique ones. I could've sworn when Lita helped me up, I felt electricity shoot through her to me. Like, a shock. We found some girls that might actually be interesting. Lita seems interesting." He smiled.  
  
"That's 'cause she was going to practically jump on you. Didn't she make it obvious enough for you? I like that Rei girl. She was very....."  
  
"Temper mental? Yeah, I noticed."  
  
"If you want to put it that way, fine."  
  
"Didn't you notice she kept on abusing Lita on the way to town? She was watching her like a hawk as if she was going to slip up on something."  
  
"So she's secretive. Big deal? That makes her even more interesting because she's mysterious."  
  
"You're lucky she told us her name... if that's her real one."  
  
"Yeah, just be careful Lita doesn't attack you when she comes over."  
  
"That's so like you Go-" Trunks stopped. "Did you feel that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That energy. It was so odd. Sort of like that energy I felt from Lita."  
  
Goten sighed. "That was nothing."  
  
"Wait! Feel that? Right now...... there it goes again! What is that?!"  
  
The ground began to tremble and Trunks could feel the hairs at the back of his neck stand up. Without words, the two Demi Saiyans knew that this power was much greater than both of them imagined.  
  
"Frieza?"  
  
"Frieza." Goten replied with a stern face. "Let's go."  
  
The two Saiyans ran out the door and blasted towards the new energy. They tried to lock onto it, but couldn't get a constant reading. Whatever it was, they had never felt something quite like that before. Could this be the new power that Frieza had spoke of? There was only one way to tell as they narrowed down to the battle below.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lita tried her best to fight off two of the metal-warriors. As soon as she got the better of one of them, the other would just send a small blast at her, and just knock her out of the way.  
  
'Why the minor blasts?' She thought as she got back up. 'They don't want us to be hurt for wherever they're taking us. There is no way in hell I'm am going anywhere with these creeps!'  
  
Rei wasn't having any better luck. She was a little more experienced with her powers, but not enough to actually use much of it. Being trained well in Martial Arts helped her fight..... Back. These things knew her every move and knew some of their own too.  
  
There was no way anyone could know all of her moves. Could someone have possibly watched her this whole time?  
  
'No,' she thought. 'No one from this dimension could possibly know me. I must have already met these.... things. Probably past enemies, Negatrash. That must be it.' She thought as she dodged another blast.  
  
"THAT'S IT! I'm sick of these games!" One of them yelled to the other. "If He just wants us to bring them to him, better half living then never!"  
  
"Calm down! They are no match for us. We must do what He said."  
  
"And I did take choice number two," Rei smirked. "Who is he anyway?"  
  
"Shut UP! This is of no concern to you! I give you only last chance."  
  
"I stick to my word." Rei said with a determined look on her face and trying to look as intimidating as possible. But her face dropped when she saw her reaction.  
  
Laughter.  
  
"If that's what you want." Her head fell forward as she started to power up. Her eyes glowed a menacing red. Beams of energy blasted up from the ground as she started to send blast after blast towards her. It was then Rei realized how much more powerful they were compared to her.  
  
'This is not good.' She thought. Blasts were coming at her from all angles and she knew she was not fast enough to escape this one. Her shields were not strong enough, she had no counters, and she definitely had no more time left to think.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That is all.  
  
Sorry I didn't Update in such a long time. I've been caught up in a lot. I'll try my best this time to get Chapter 7 out. I'm working on it now^_^  
  
Thanks so much for reading and please review.  
  
Byebye for now!  
  
~LatinaPride 


End file.
